


Assassins, Trust Issues, and Bedtimes

by shewearsglasses



Series: Gotham Hills [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman, Alternate Universe - DC Comics, Alternate Universe - They're all Villains, Assassins & Hitmen, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, BAMF Kira, BAMF Melissa McCall, Based on a Photo Manip, Based on a Tumblr Post, Batman crossover, Dark Allison, F/M, Isaac Mocking, Loss of Trust, Melissa is a Good Parent, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Break Up, Puppy Isaac, The Argent Family, The Hunters are Assassins, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewearsglasses/pseuds/shewearsglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott is too trusting of those around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins, Trust Issues, and Bedtimes

**Author's Note:**

> This was VAGUELY based on a photo manipulation I saw a few months back with the Teen Wolf characters in the Batman universe. It annoyed me, cause none of them were the right characters so I fixed in in the only way I could: with writing.
> 
> More to come if you follow the series!

 “Scott?”

“Mom, you know it’s Batman when I’m in the cowl.”

“I’m sorry. _Batman_?”

“Yes?”

“Your laundry’s done. Next time? Do it yourself, Mr. Dark as the Night.”

A dramatic sigh, “Yes, mom.”

“What was that?”

“I said, yes, mom. I’ll do it myself.”

“Good,” she patted him on the shoulder and swung around. He heard her feet carry up the stairs out of the cave.

“Geez,” he muttered, pressing his face to the table just beside his keyboard. “Isn’t a superhero supposed to have a butler? Why can’t she just—”

“Did you say something, sweetie?”

Drat. “No, mom. Just talking to myself!”

“That’s what I thought. Oh, and Kira’s sneaking in through the back window. She just passed Camera 3,” she said, then closed the door behind her. _Finally_.

Scott turned his face over, watching the door, almost fearful she’d come back. Then what she’d said sunk in. What? “Kira?”

“Hey, Bats, what’s hangin’?” How original. She was hanging from the rafters.

“That was pretty cheesy,” he said, straightening up and watching as she dropped to the floor and approached him. She sat in the seat just to his left, twirling around.

He leaned to the side, trying to act ‘cool’ by leaning on his elbow, but he wasn’t as close to the table as he’d presumed, so instead his elbow dropped through the crack between his desk chair and the table. Smooth, Scott. Real smooth. He smiled sheepishly as Kira laughed at him.

“Smooth,” she repeated as if reading his thoughts. She propped her feet up on his desk and leaned back, but she miscalculated the distance the chair would lean, and when it went too far, she tumbled off the back. Scott let out a loud laugh, and then covered his mouth, trying to hide the smile still very apparent in his eyes.

“I could say the same to you,” he said, holding back a snicker.

She glowered at him from her place on the floor. She recovered quickly though, and curled her legs into a cross-legged position, pulling her hair through her fingertips and scooping it back into a ponytail. She smiled at him, tilting her head to the side, “You’re getting a call.”

“I’m—” The phone rang. “What? How’d you—oh nevermind.” He leaned across his desk—briefly debating answer the speaker but he didn’t know Kira well enough to trust her to keep a secret. She was an infamous thief after all, despite also being semi-graceless and completely adorable; she had yet to gain his trust. He grabbed the landline off the hook instead.

“Guess who?” Sang a voice that was much too sultry to be his mother.

He sighed, pressing his forehead into his hand. “Allison?” Kira perked up from the floor, mouthing ‘Argent?’ He nodded, “What do you want?”

“You always were a good guesser,” she said with a laugh. He almost missed that sound. Almost, he repeated mentally. He couldn’t spend time wishing her back now. She, like Kira, was untrustworthy. She was an Argent. An assassin. Her father was the leader of the undead. Nothing about her was rational. Nothing was safe. He glanced over at Kira, who tilted her head in question. Why couldn’t he just like normal girls?

He shook his head in exasperation, “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” she said, then laughed again. She coughed once and then her voice went serious, “Listen, Scott. Let’s put our differences aside for a second ‘cause we’ve kind of got a mutual problem.”

In the background he heard, “Is that Scott? Is he coming?” Kira tilted her head back and forth, distracting him for a moment. She had her elbows propped on either knee, and her head was balanced upon her fists.

“Who is that?” Scott said, “Is that—oh please tell me that’s not the Riddler.”

Kira allowed her head to drop through her hands and she groaned aloud. “He’s so needy,” he thought he heard her whisper, “And annoying.” That he heard clearly, and silently, he agreed.

“Can you please go stand over there? Dad! Tell Isaac to get away from the Lazarus Pits! For God’s sake we don’t need him going crazier than he already is,” Allison was saying, there was a muffling sound over her voice which Scott had to assume was her holding her hand over the microphone. She uncovered the mic, and sighed loudly. If he could see her, she’d probably be rubbing the bridge of her noise. Scott strained to keep the smile from his lips. She said, “Yeah, yeah. It’s Riddler. He’s helping.”

“Helping? The _Riddler_?” Scott tried not to laugh, knowing how serious her voice was. She only ever got this serious when she meant business. “Are we talking about the same guy here?”

Allison paused, “Yeah, I mean he’s been helping out here lately. It’s weird, believe you me, I know. But, it is what it is and we need whatever help we can get, honestly.”

“What’s going on?”

Kira rolled her neck around to pop the joint, stretched out her arms and stood. She rounded his chair and pushed it out so she could sit on the desk in front of him. She smiled, and it was so distracting that he had to cough and turn away to hide his blush.

Allison said, “Okay, so there’s—”

“Scott?” His mom called down from the top of the stairs, “Oh hello, Kira. How are you, dear?”

“I’m great, Ms. McCall! How are you?” Kira chirped, and Scott put the phone to his chest to cover the mic.

“Guys!” He said, gesturing to the phone. “Mom! Can you not?”

His mom put a hand on her hip, “What was that?”

He sighed, and swallowed down and other protests. “I’m sorry, I mean I have some business to take care of so,” his voice was strained. “Can it wait?” She tapped her foot, and he forced out, “ _Please_?”

“Of course,” she said, and with a smile waved at Kira again, “Nice to see you again, Kira!”

Kira waved back, and Scott dropped his head to the desk, wincing at the pain it caused. “You too!”

Scott brought the phone back to his ear and Allison was already laughing, “Ya know, you’re horrible at covering the mic.”

Scott sighed, “Just tell me what’s going on, please.”

“Scarecrow,” she said. “He’s using his fear gases on the assassins. We need your help.”

Scott sighed again for what felt like the millionth time. Could he never just get a night off? “Fine, fine. We’ll be there soon.”

“We?”

He looked at Kira, knowing he couldn’t get rid of her even if he wanted to—he would never admit it, but he didn’t want to anyway. He said, “Kira’s coming too.”

“Oh joy,” Allison said and hung up.

“Where am I coming?” Kira said, bouncing up and down on the table.

Scott reached out and stilled her with his hands on both her knees, “We have a meeting with the Argents.” He stood, leaning over her. Once he was close enough to feel her breath on his skin, he blinked awake. What was he even doing? Oh God, what if she pushed him off. This could not have gone more wrong. He sucked in a breath, and pulled his hands away—or, well… tried to.

Kira slapped her hands over his, keeping him caged as if she had claws like her namesake claimed. He looked down at her hands, opening his mouth in surprise. He glanced back up at her face and her own mouth had dropped open to mirror his, she loosened her grip on his hands, and blushed. “Sorry,” she muttered with a shaky laugh. He felt her hands lift as she was about to take them back, but she’d already given him the boost of confidence he needed and he closed the distance before she could pull back.

“Scott? It’s important this time I swear—oh,” Melissa stilled at the top of the stairs. Scott and Kira both jumped back, blushing enough to put the lobster his mother had made earlier to shame. Scott wiped furiously at his mouth to get all Kira’s red lipstick off. She made an awkward noise behind him, swinging her legs and looking everywhere but either of the McCall’s. “Never mind,” she said, backing out of the room, “Wasn’t important enough.”

There was a long silence when she left. Finally, Scott coughed, tugging the cowl over his eyes and gesturing to the Bat-Mobile, “So?” Kira hopped off the table and followed him to the car.

The ride to the League of Assassin’s was silent.

Kira jumped from the car before he’d even opened his door. She ran over to Allison and Isaac, then seeming to realize she’d gone from one awkward situation to the next, froze and examined the ground like it was the most interesting part of the lair. Scott smirked, locking the car behind him.

“Where is he?” He asked once near enough to the three. He lowered his voice as he usually did when posing as Batman.

Allison laughed, turning to him with a hand on her hip. Scott almost shuddered—the position was eerily similar to that of his mother earlier. “We all know your identity, Scott. You don’t need to use that joke of a voice.”

He ignored her, “Where is he?”

She rolled her eyes and dropped the hand from her hip. “Follow me,” she said, leading the group toward the sewer that he knew to be the entrance. The walk in was silent for the most part, other than Isaac adding a comment every few yards. He went almost entirely ignored—other than the time or two that Kira engaged with him, but Scott could tell she regretted each reply out of her mouth.

Chris Argent was waiting beside the pits, “Honestly, Scott, you didn’t have to come.” He smirked and tilted his head to the side—now how come Kira was able to look so cute when she did that but Chris looked so _evil_? “The situation’s mostly taken care of.”

“Mostly?” Scott echoed, glaring at him.

Allison sighed, tipping her head back and facing Scott. “He’s actually right. I called you here for the cure. Did you bring it?”

“No, why would I?” He meant to sound forceful—intimidating. It came out awkward and breathy. Allison and her father both raised an eyebrow, looking very much a father-daughter duo in that moment. Even Kira scrunched her face up in confusion, having seen him grab the vial. He sighed, giving up the ruse as quickly as he’d thrown it up. “Here,” he pulled the cure from his pocket.

“Is that seriously all?” Kira whined, pouting. “I wanted to kick some ass.”

Allison smirked at her, “Maybe next time.” There was something odd in the air—since when did Allison and Kira get along? They weren’t exactly rivals, but he’d never even seen the two speak without sarcasm coating their voices.

Isaac smiled, putting an arm around her shoulders—she shrugged it off. He swallowed and ignored the motion, “See ya ‘round, Batty.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Scott turned, tugging on Kira’s wrist to drag her behind him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as she waved at the group of them.

Once around the corner, Kira said, “Why’d they drag us all the way down here just to ask for the cure? They could’ve just done that at the car.” She jogged a step to fall into step beside him, and he dropped her wrist almost reluctantly. “And where are the infected assassins, anyway?”

Scott didn’t respond, briefly ignoring her, but then her second question gave him pause. Where were the assassins unless—“It’s a trap!”

As if on cue, assassins dropped from every corner of the underground sewer—and there were a _lot_ of corners. Isaac’s laughter echoed through every passageway, “Riddle me this, Bat brains—”

“Oh, shut _up_ , Isaac. You’re ruining the moment,” Allison’s voice cut him off. Allison came around the corner, a pouting Isaac trailing her. “Let’s see you get out of _this_ , Scott.”

Scott braced his back to Kira’s. They were surrounded.

“Peter was never even here, was he?” Kira said; he felt her draw a weapon from her thigh holster.

Allison shook her head, “Of course not.”

And then the fighting began. Scott couldn’t remember who moved first—it was probably Kate. She was the twitchiest assassin in the league—always ready to fire without any word from Chris. Kira danced around the assassins, twirling her whip around and snapping it through the air like—well a whip. Scott couldn’t think of a better metaphor 'cause he had his hands full with batarangs.

The assassins fought hard; there were at least five, not counting Allison who jumped into the fray with a smirk on her painted lips. Isaac sat back and watched; Scott thought he might've even seen him yawn. Allison was the hardest fighter. He and Kira had disabled all but two—her and Kate. She had one a sword in her hand—assumedly stolen from one of the unconscious assassins, and he heard the sound of her blade against Kate’s—worry overpowered his mind for a second, leaving a blind spot over for Allison to slice her blade against his shoulder. He hissed in pain, darting back to avoid a sequel strike.

She smirked, the motion twisting the lips he’d once thought could only ever be beautiful. He kept forgetting he couldn’t trust her.

Kira grunted behind him, then Kate gasped and the blonde hit the ground. He backed up further so they fell into his peripheral vision. The smirk disappeared off Allison’s lips at the scene, but then she charged and Scott had no more time to think.

The next thing he was aware of was Kira slapping his face. He awoke with a start, “Sorry!” She said, holding her hands up and away, “I’m sorry!”

He blinked, sitting up, “What’s going on? Where’s Allison?”

“She kinda got you in the balls, then when you hit your knees, she kicked you in the face and you kinda blacked out after that,” Kira sat back on her ankles, her hands twisting around in her lap. She avoided his eyes.

“Kinda?”

She huffed, “I took care of it.”

He raised an eyebrow, but when she didn’t continue, he sighed and sat up. She watched him as he got to one knee. He stood and reached down to pull her to her feet. She muttered a ‘thank you,’ under her breath and followed him out. “What happened to Isaac and Chris?” He said once they’d climbed free of the sewers.

She shrugged, “They were both gone once I took care of Allison.”

“What do you mean ‘took care of?’” Scott asked, stopping with one hand on his door handle. His heart froze in his chest as he momentarily forgot about the Lazarus Pits and the whole healing thing.

“I didn’t kill her,” Kira said, opening her own door and ducking into the car. Scott breathed a sigh of relief. He followed her in, and she was pouting, arms crossed. “You should’ve said something.”

“What?” He asked, turning the ignition and driving off. Better to get as much distance between them and the Argents as possible. It was lucky he’d even brought Kira along tonight.

“You should’ve said something about how much you like her,” she said, her voice barely rising above a whisper. He almost didn’t hear her over the sound of the tires. “You obviously care for her a great deal. Were you—were you ever involved?”

He opened his mouth to deny everything, but what was the point? Allison wasn’t someone who could be trusted. She’d proven that tonight. Kira—while not exactly a candidate for Most Honest Woman in Gotham—was slowly gaining his trust. She’d had his back tonight, and at the moment, that was all he could ask for. “We were,” he said.

“Oh,” she didn’t say anything, and he didn’t either. They sat in silence for the remainder of the drive.

He stopped the car in front of her apartment building, but she made no move to get out or even unbuckle her seatbelt.

“Kira? You still live here, right?” He asked, anxiety creeping into his tone. What if he’d been wrong? Had he made a left turn when it should’ve been a right? Did she _not_ live here?

She nodded, and the motion coated his stomach in relief. But then why wasn’t she moving?

She turned to him, and the words fell out of her mouth like a waterfall. She was babbling before he could stop her, “I’m so sorry, Scott. I probably over-stepped my bounds when I asked about Allison. I know we’re not really anything—well yet, I mean if you wanted to be. I—I mean that’s nothing. But what you had might’ve been something and I didn’t know. I was just being jealous and Erica’s been trying to teach me how not to be, but it’s obviously not working and I’m—”

Scott smiled, “Don’t apologize.”

“I—what?”

He repeated what he’d said, shaking his head as if he were speaking to a child who didn’t know any better. Affection crept into his smile before he could stop it. He knew her friendship with Erica and Lydia wouldn’t bring any good.

She let out a huff of air, and breathed in a few times to calm herself. Then a brilliant smile rose to her lips, “Okay. Thanks.”

She leaned forward, then paused half way toward him. He opened his mouth in confusion, but she sucked in a breath and closed the rest of the distance. He could tell from her trajectory that the motion had been meant as a kiss to his cheek, but she misaimed at the last minute and instead they knocked heads. They both jerked back. Her eyes were wide, for a moment in fear, but then when he started laughing, she joined him.

“I’m gonna,” she jerked a thumb over her shoulder, “I’m gonna go.”

He nodded, “Goodnight, Kira.”

“Night, Scott,” she smiled one last time before opening the door and darting out into the dark night.

The smile remained on his face long after she’d disappeared, long after he’d even driven home.

“Scott?” His mother called. He could hear her footsteps coming down the stairs, “That you?”

“Who else would it be?” He asked as he got out of the Bat-Mobile.

She rolled her eyes and approached him, “Time for bed.”

“Bed?” He practically shrieked, “I’m Batman! I don’t _have_ a bed-time!”

“You do while you live under my roof, young man. Get your ass upstairs,” she tapped her foot, both hands on her waist this time. She meant business. “ _Now_.”

He pouted, staring at her before sighing in defeat. He threw his hands up in the air and pouted the entire walk up to the stairs, “Here, I am saving the city from the forces of evil, and I still have an enforced curfew.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” his mother said, following him up. “Complain all you want; it changes nothing. He grumbled obscenities under his breath, shutting the door loudly on the way into his room. “Goodnight, Scott,” his mother called through the door.

“Night, mom,” he grunted, dropping into his bed face-first. He pressed his face into the pillow and groaned as loudly and dramatically as he could being as tired as he felt. He rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. The moon shining through his drapes tinted the ceiling red—it reminded him of the color of Kira’s lips.

Despite himself, he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> (Continued from the beginning notes): Basically I'm a huge die-hard Batman fan, so when I heard Teen Wolf crossover, I was thrilled! But then Scott was Deathstroke and Kira was Harley and NONE OF IT made sense, so I decided to fix it. Nothing against the artist, because the manips were AMAZING. Like I applaud her art, but she wasn't trying to fix the characters up with matching ones in the Batman-verse, so I decided to do it for her.
> 
> All the characters are villains for the most part, except the McCall's, Sheriff Stilinski, and Deacon. Parrish may or may not be included depending on whether I see fit. But I have all the characters mapped out, so there will definitely be more!


End file.
